What had always been there
by KrystyWroth
Summary: Written for the Hermione fic a thon challenge. Hermione will do some serious things to win back the man she loves.


To Shannon, and to my readers.  I hope you enjoy this.  I've never written a challenge before and unsure how this will turn out.  Please be gentle.  J

My guidelines for the Hermione-fic-a-thon were for a fluffy/comedy, with a pairing of Hermione/Snape, Hermione/Sirius, or Hermione and Draco.  At least I think it was an or.. :)  (Evil triangle plot bunnies forming).

A/N-  I thought about my criteria, and it was the only thing I could really come up with.  I guess I'm better at writing angsty sad fics.    So yes, the story is slightly cliché.   And before anyone asks, no I don't think I wrote anyone out of character.  Think back (depending on how old you are) to that first one that you fell for, and how you would jump through hoops of fire if they asked.  That's how I wrote Hermione, as a love sick woman.  She's not really OoC, just a little crazy from love. J   I wrote the rest of them as typical horny teenagers too.  At least, that's how my friends and I were when we were their ages.

What had always been there

NC/17   DM/HG

            Hermione's red swollen eyes swept over the room.  She ticked off all of her mental checks in the clip board otherwise known as her mind.  She wanted everything to be just perfect.

Never-ending bottle of his favorite wine -  Check

            Lots of throw pillows  -  Check

            Satin sheets on bed  - Check

            Dressed in favorite color (which happens to be a teddy) -  Check

            Hand dipped chocolate strawberries   -  Check

            Magically enchanted CD player with mood music   -  Check

            Enchanted candles on walls   -  Check

            She knew that their fight had been entirely her fault and she wanted to make it up to him.  She needed to make it up to him.  She needed to win back his affections.

            She had been plotting now for days, ever since the huge fight.  Today was the day to fix it all.  He had a Quidditch practice and she knew it would be a long one.  He would come back to his rooms feeling good about his team and himself.  He would be in a great mood and more willing to listen to reason.  Her reasons.

            She had thrown rose petals on the ground.  The path started at the door of their common room, and led straight into his bedroom.  There he would find her waiting. The charm that she had set the door with would lock them in the room, as well as put up sound proof walls. She would apologize, he would accept, and after a little wine and persuasion she would be showing him how sorry she was.

            Quidditch practice had been a little harder than usual.  They were making sure that everyone was especially prepared for the match against Ravenclaw next week.  Their new seeker was exceptional, a direct quote from Harry Potter.  Ravenclaw also had one beater who was nearly as big as Hagrid.  Well, not really but it almost seemed like it at times.  They had been practicing their defensive moves and the entire team was absolutely beat.  The steam rose from the heat of the water and the mood in the shower room was jovial.  Blaise Zabini grabbed a towel and began to dry himself quickly.  He was dead tired and wanted nothing more than to get back to his quarters and sleep until morning.  He dressed and prayed that Hermione was in the library or with her Gryffindor friends.  He really didn't want to talk about 'them' anymore.  It was over and done with.  It had been fun while it lasted, but he had had his reasons too.  Without waiting for any of the others, he left the locker room.  He found several students waiting outside the room, including one person he really didn't mind seeing.   She smiled warmly at him and suddenly all thoughts of sleep were forgotten.

            "Hey Blaise,"  Mandy said as she slithered over to him, throwing a little extra 'swing' into her hips.  "I was watching you out there tonight, and you were looking great.  You really know how to handle that broom, don't you?"  She smiled as she trailed a single finger slowly down his chest.

            He returned her gaze.  "I've always been told I've got great broom skills.  Some say I'm the best in Slytherin."  His innuendo didn't go unnoticed. 

            She smiled even wider.  "Well I would love to find out for myself."  She reached down and wrapped her hands around his belt, and tugged him off towards her room.  He willingly followed.

            A few short moments later, Draco came out of the locker room.  'Damn, I missed Blaise.'  He thought to himself. 

Thinking that he headed up to his quarters he started up the staircase towards the head boys' room. He gave the portrait the password and stopped when he walked in.  There were some funny looking red pieces of garbage on the floor.  He knelt and picked one up.  Rose petals?  His brow wrinkled in confusion, and then he realized.  Granger.  She must have taken it on herself to redecorate the common room.   He walked into the common room, making sure that he didn't trip on the slippery petals.             

            "Hey Blaise!  What did you want to talk to me about?"  Draco said as he walked into the room.  The door slammed shut behind him as he crossed the threshold with a resounding thud.  He looked around the room then, and almost wished that he hadn't been paying so much attention to the ground.  There was the Gryffindor head girl, Hermione Granger lying on Head Boy's bed.  She was wearing a little blue lacey thing that left little to the imagination.  Like a normal male, his body responded immediately and then his mind realized what he was seeing.

            Hermione's head whipped up.  "Malfoy?  What are you doing here?"  She had grown used to seeing him, seeing that he was her boyfriend's best friend.  The two of them had had more than a few civil conversations.  The animosity of their first few years had been forgotten, their childish bickering was no more.  In short, they had both started to grow up.

            "Uh, I was looking for Blaise.  He said he wanted to talk to me, and I missed him after Quidditch practice.  I thought he would be here."  Draco eyed Hermione's nearly nude body, and then looked away.  "But since he's not here, I guess I'll be going."

            "Great.  Just great.  All this work for nothing."  Hermione said, walking towards Blaise's trunks.  She was trying to find something to cover herself with.

            "I'm sure Blaise will appreciate it." Draco told her, trying not to look again.

            "No you don't get it.  We're stuck here Draco."  She wrapped a robe around herself, covering her body from Draco's eyes.  " I charmed the door to remain locked until daybreak."

            Draco's brow wrinkled in confusion.  "You charmed the lock?  You know compingo?  I'm impressed."

            "You're familiar with the charm then?"  Hermione asked. 

            "Yeah, my dad used it on me a few times when I was little.  That's a pretty unpopular spell, you know.  It's not a spell I'd expect you to know." 

            "Well, there's a lot of things about me I don't think you know."  Hermione said.  Her attitude changed quickly, and she went over to the plate of strawberries she had brought in.  She took them over to the bed and began to eat the berries, one at a time, savoring the sweet juices. 

            Draco looked around the room then.  "I'm sorry I interrupted your romantic evening with Blaise.  It looks like you went through a lot of trouble."  He spotted the bottle of wine chilling in its bucket and gestured towards it. 

"Mind if I have a glass?"

            "No, not at all.  Help yourself.  We'd might as well drink it.  We're going to be stuck together for a few more hours."  Draco walked over to the small table that held the wine.  He poured two glasses, and then offered her one of them.  He took one of the strawberries on her plate and nibbled at the chocolate. 

            "So was it a special occasion?"  Draco asked.

            "Special occasion?  Uh, no."  Hermione sighed, and took a rather large swig from her glass.  "I was trying to fix things.  We got in a huge fight two nights ago and we broke up.  Well, he broke up with me. This was going to be my way of apologizing."  She grinned as she looked at him, picking up another strawberry. 

            "So what was the fight about?"  Draco asked, helping himself to another chocolate covered treat. 

            "Nothing.  I'd really rather not talk about it.  So how was Quidditch practice?"  Hermione changed the subject quickly.

            Draco noticed the change, but ignored it.  He'd find out later, one way or another.  "Eh, it was alright.  For once, I'm glad I'm not the captain.  One of our chasers is really lousy, and one of the beaters has a thing for the other chaser.  It totally affects his ability to perform." 

            "He likes other boys, huh?" Hermione laughed as she got up to refill her wine glass.  "I had no idea that Tobias went that way."

            Draco laughed at her statement.  "How did you know that I was talking about Tobias?"  They both laughed for a few seconds.  "If you knew how many of the guys at this school are same sex oriented, it might really startle you.  I'd have to sit down and count, but I think there might be more guys who like guys than guys who like girls."  Draco burst out laughing, and  Hermione joined him. 

            "So who is Harry seeing now?  Or do you even know?"  Draco asked Hermione.  He had removed his robe, and had unbuttoned his shirt.  The room had gotten much warmer with the enchanted candles, and so far neither one of them had thought about putting the candles out to cool the room down. 

            Hermione had taken off the robe that she had used to cover herself with, and had thrown on a white button down shirt.  She thought about Draco's question before answering.

            "Hmmm.. You mean this week?  I think Harry's seeing Elizabeth Downs, that 5th year Ravenclaw.  I think that she dumped Ron to go out with Harry.  I'm not sure who Ron's with right now.  Last I knew he was writing love letters to Pansy."

She took another long drink from her glass.  'How many glasses did that make?' she thought to herself.  She shrugged and poured herself another.  "I could really care less who they're with right now."

            "So are you ever going to tell me what happened between you guys?"  Draco had poured himself another glass too.  Both of them were feeling more relaxed about their situation, and more comfortable with each other. 

            " I guess we all just grew up.  They both started to notice girls.  And the both conveniently forgot the fact that I was one.  And it was about that time that Justin started to pay attention to me.  They got upset when I started to see him, but they continued to ignore me, and expected me to be the 'fifth wheel' on all their dates.  It got old really quick, and one night after a group date, I told them that I was done.  They couldn't have it both ways.  They were going to have to accept the fact that I was going to date whomever I wanted to."  She paused to take another bite of strawberry, and then washed it down.  "It's not like we're enemies or anything.  We just don't hang out like we used to." 

            They were both quiet for a while.

            "What about you?  Why don't you hang out with Crabbe and Goyle anymore?  No, wait.  Don't tell me they like they prefer the trouser snake too."  The look on Hermione's face was almost priceless.

            Draco laughed with her.  "No, they're straight.  To be honest, I never could stand either one of them.  They both drive me nuts.  They're so stupid.  Father would encourage me to associate with them.  I used to just do thing to avoid the beatings.  After he died, I really had no use for them."

            "Do you miss him?"  Hermione asked.

            "Not at all.  I actually owe Dumbledore a huge favor for killing him.  I may not have seen it at the time, but I see it now.  And mother is so much happier.  She can open up the drapes now, she can go out in public, and she's been redecorating the whole house  in all the ways that father would never approve of.  You know, my mother's going to be throwing a huge party after graduation.  You should see if Blaise would bring you.  If you guys work things out that is." 

            "Oh, somehow I doubt we're going to work things out."  Hermione responded.

            "Come on now.  You went through all this trouble for him.  I know you care about the guy.  And I know he cares about you."  Draco told her.

            "Oh!  I love this song!"  Hermione quickly said, changing the subject.  She began to hum along to the music from the CD player that had been playing the whole time.  She stood up and drunkenly started to dance around the room with an imaginary partner.        

            Draco put his glass down and went to her, holding his hands out in front of him.  The two of them fell into each others arms and began to dance around the room.  The alcohol was definitely affecting both of them and their dancing started to look more like a circus show.  The two of them started to laugh at each other, and then at themselves.   Hermione lost her footing and started to fall.  Draco reacted quickly and moved to catch her, but in the process he fell himself.  Hermione landed in his lap unceremoniously.  The two of them resumed their giddy drunk laughter. 

            Draco looked down at Hermione in his arms.  Maybe it was the alcohol affecting his brain, but she looked beautiful tonight.  He stopped laughing and smiled at her.  She gazed into his eyes, confusion on her face.  They had never been this close before.    

            Without thinking twice, Draco lowered his head and caught Hermione's lips in a fiery kiss.  She was caught off guard but quickly recovered and began kissing him back.  Her mouth opened ever so slightly and his tongue took the chance to explore hers.  The kiss quickly deepened and hands began wandering to parts of the body that desperately needed to be touched.  The fuzz of the alcohol on his brain started to clear for just one second, and that was all it took.  Draco pulled away from Hermione. 

            "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have done that."  Draco apologized.  He got up, and walked over to where his glass of wine was.  He finished off that glass and filled another one. 

            Hermione got to her feet as well.  She found her glass and finished hers off as well.  She laid down on the bed, leaning against the pillows she had so carefully placed there earlier.  She knew that alcohol was a truth serum of sorts,  and maybe that was why she knew in her heart that her and Blaise would never get back together. 

            'Eh, what the hell.' Hermione thought.  'I'm drunk, what do I care?  If he gets pissed I can blame it on the alcohol.'

            "Draco?"  Hermione said.  He turned at looked at her.  She patted the space on the bed next to her.  He sat down next to her and looked at her.   

            "Uh, Blaise and I won't be getting back together.  Not after tonight."  Hermione told him quickly, the words spilling from her mouth.

            "Sure you will.  I'll tell him it was all a misunderstanding and …."   Draco started to say.

            "No.  He won't care.  We broke up because… well, because I kind of accidently said something when we were having sex."  A blush started to creep into her cheeks, and she went to refill her wine glass.  There was no way she'd be able to get this out, especially to him.

            Draco started to giggle.  "You said something?  Like embarrassing?  People talk during sex all the time."  He told her.

            "Well yeah, but usually you call out the name of the one you're with."  Hermione said, trying not to laugh with him.

            He laughed even harder now.  "You called out someone else's name during sex?  Busted!  Who?  Do I know him?"

            She took another drink of her glass. "I think so.  I called out your name."  Her gaze fell downward now.  She had promised herself that she would never tell him, and she just had. 

            Her revelation was almost enough to sober him.  "Me?"  He asked.  And then it all made sense.  She was right, Blaise would never take her back after this.  Being in his room like this would be a betrayl to Blaise, even though it hadn't been meant for Draco. 

            He looked at Hermione then.  He decided that he would give her a reason to call out his name. 

            He lifter her chin and brought her eyes to meet his.  He kissed her softly and gently.  She responded to him immeadetily.  Before either one realized what was happening, their clothing had been shed and they were laying naked before each other.  They took turns kissing and licking and sucking at the other, relishing in the sounds that came from the others mouths.  They were both drunk, but now it was because of passion, not alcohol. 

            He positioned himself on top of her and held himself just above the point of entry.  He looked into her eyes, desperately searching for a sign.           

            "What?"  She asked him.

            "I just want to make sure that you want this.  I want to make sure it's not the wine talking.  If we do this, you're mine.  There's no going back."  He told her.

            "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  She told him. 

            Slowly, he entered her, both of them moaning loudly at the sensation.  He started out slow and easy, knowing that if he picked up the pace he wouldn't last very long.  But Hermione had different ideas.  She wrapped both of her legs around his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.  She met his hips with ever thrust and Draco couldn't control himself.  He began to pump harder, making her moan louder.  He felt that familiar feeling in his groin and tried thinking about anything.

Pumpkin juice.  Potions class.  Hagrid naked. 

He wanted to make her scream his name.

            House elves.  The giant squid.  Snape naked.   

            He looked down at her.  Suddenly her eyes opened and he could feel the convulsions beginning.           

            "DRACO!"  She called at the peak of her orgasm, and that was all it took for him to erupt inside of her. 

Their breathing calmed and he rolled off of her.  He pulled her into his arms. 

            Pillow talk began.  Of this and that and whatever. 

            Hermione screamed his name three more times that night.

            At six o'clock the next morning, the door opened.  Blaise had been sleeping on one of the couches in the common room, waiting for his bedroom door to open.  He had a feeling that Hermione was in there, since she hadn't been in her bedroom.  He had been worried when he saw the rose petals on the floor, but was relieved when she was no where to be found. 

            He picked up his robe and shoes that he had taken off earlier, and walked into his bedroom.  Even though it was the weekend, he wanted to get a few hours of sleep.  He stopped when he crossed the threshold of his room.  Lying naked in his bed was Draco and Hermione, their arms wrapped around each other.  They were both sleeping and were both obviously in post coital bliss.  His first reaction was to beat the shit out of his friend and ask questions later.  But then he stopped.  He knew that Hermione had had a crush on him for a while, even though she would never admit it.  And calling out Draco's name had clinched it. When Blaise saw the smile on both of their faces, he thought twice. 

  Blaise smiled at the two of them, glad that the two of them had finally seen what he had.

            He turned back out of his room, and returned to the couch.  It would work for a few more hours.

End.


End file.
